goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Ratso Catso gets grounded for a long time
''Ratso Catso Gets Grounded for a Long Time ''is Sarah West's Warren Cook Gets Grounded Video style out of Ratso Catso! he uploaded a Fake VHS Opening to The Great Mouse Detective Rated PG-13 from 1940 Real not Fake! But when Julie (Ratso Catso's mom) comes upstairs, and she is upset at Ratso Catso for mimicking Warren's schemes and tells him that Disney produces The Great Mouse Detective in 1986, NOT Paramount in 1940! so Julie Calls Sarah West (FloraDiamond), Kooky Von Koopa, Hop Koopa, Star Butterfly, Dorie Goodwyn (Pink Witch), Caitlyn Goodwyn (Red Witch), Reanne Griffith (Orange Witch), Mirabelle Haywood (Blue Witch), Ellie Craft (Purple Witch), Anna Robinson (Yellow Witch), Olivia Dinkley (Green Witch), Hannah (White Witch), Mrs. Finster, and Principal Prickly to come over to Ratso Catso's house for some discipline (Examples: No TV, No Video Games, No Computer, No Anything that are either Rated NC-17, Rated PG-13, Rated R, and for Adults, No Anything made by Warner Bros., Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Turner Entertainment, Comedy Central, TV Land, Spike, VH1, MTV, Nelvana, TNT, TBS, New Line Cinema, The Lego Group, HBO, DC Comics, CBS, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, FUNimation, Sony Pictures Animation, DreamWorks, Hasbro, FremantleMedia, Blue Sky Studios, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Craig McCracken, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Michael Bay, Max Fleischer, Video Brinquedo, Thunderbean Animation, Van Beuren Animation Studios, Activision, Ubisoft, Mojang, Midway, and Scott Cawthon, No Warner Bros. Movie World, No Nickelodeon Universe, No Foods or Drinks that Ratso Catso Likes (Examples: Burger King, KFC, Arby's, White Castle, Chuck E Cheese's, Peter Piper Pizza, Chick-Fil-A, Captain D's, Starbucks, Panda Express, Arctic Circle, Cereals made by Quaker Oats and Post, and beverages made by Pepsi), no Going to the Movie theatres, No Radio, No Toys, No Going to any events that Ratso Catso likes (examples: WWE, Sporting events, and Monster Jam), and No Hobbies that Ratso Catso Likes (examples: G.I. Joe, Transformers, Marvel or DC Comic Books, and Nerf Guns), and they tell him that he will only eat and drink healthy foods like Fruits, Vegetables, Water, and Milk that are not made by the Pepsi Cola Company, Zevia Soda, and V8 Fusion, he will only read books that are made by Disney and PBS Kids and that are not for Teens and Adults or anything made by his favorite movie, video games, and anime companies and creators! and when Ratso Catso yells to Reanne Griffith, screw you, you stupid 4 eyes you idiot orange loser! Julie tells him that is going to bed early without dinner or desserts and starting tomorrow, he will be forced to watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates! Transcript Ratso Catso: I'm going to make the opening to The Great Mouse Detective Rated PG-13 from 1940 by Paramount Pictures, Real and NOT Fake! (20 minutes later after Ratso Catso makes the opening to The Great Mouse Detective Rated PG-13 from 1940 by Paramount Pictures, Real and NOT Fake!) Ratso Catso: Yes, I made my fake videocassette opening! Julie: Ratso, what are you doing on YouTube? Ratso Catso: Nothing, Julie! Julie: Don't Lie to Me, Ratso Catso, Please Tell Me the Truth Right Now, or there will be consequences for you! Ratso Catso: I made the Opening to The Great Mouse Detective Rated PG-13 from 1940 by Paramount Pictures, Real and NOT Fake! Julie (400% voice): Ratso Catso! How dare you upload a fake videocassette opening on YouTube, you know The Rescuers Down Under was made by The Walt Disney Company in 1986 and it was rated G, NOT Paramount Pictures in 1940 and was Rated PG-13, and you also know that fake Videocassette openings or Bootlegs could get you arrested in the Baron's Fortress! now i will have to call in some visitors to teach you a lesson! Ratso Catso: No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No! Don't call the visitors, please, i don't want to be punished! Julie: say all you want, Ratso Catso, that is what you get for making a fake Videocassette opening on YouTube! (50 minutes later after Ratso Catso's mother calls some visitors to not only get Ratso Catso grounded for a long time, but also, Ratso Catso would have to get some discipline) Julie: Ratso Catso, here are some visitors who will teach you a strong, strict, painful, and severe lesson about fake videocassette openings on YouTube! Sarah West (FloraDiamond): I'm Sarah West, also known as FloraDiamond on GoAnimate! Ratso, why do you have to make a fake Videocassette opening to one of my favorite Disney movies, and you believe it is from Paramount Pictures and being released in 1940! No, i believe that the Walt Disney Company made that film in 1986! Kooky: i am Kooky Von Koopa from The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3! Ratso Catso, you are in trouble for not only making fake Videocassette openings, but also for lying at your mother! Hop: i am Hop Koopa! you even much worse than Dark Bowser and Dora The Explorer! there will be punishments for you! Star Butterfly: I'm Star Butterfly, oh my gosh, Ratso Catso, you will be force to becoming a fan of my show! and you are banned from making fake VHS openings! Dorie: i am Dorie Goodwyn! Ratso Catso, you will not only lose memories captured by Warner Bros. Pictures, Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon, Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Turner Entertainment, Comedy Central, TV Land, Spike, VH1, MTV, Nelvana Limited, TNT, TBS, New Line Cinema, The Lego Company, HBO, DC Comics, CBS, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, FUNimation, Sony Pictures Animation, DreamWorks, Hasbro, FremantleMedia Enterprises, Blue Sky Studios, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Craig McCracken, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Michael Bay, Max Fleischer, Video Brinquedo, Thunderbean Animation, Van Beuren Animation Studios, Activision, Ubisoft, Mojang, Midway, and Scott Cawthon! and you will also lose memories on films that are Rated NC-17, Rated PG-13 and Rated R! Caitlyn: i am Caitlyn Goodwyn! Ratso Catso, you will have to face the consequences and spend sometime in Maximum Military Security Prison, After School Detention, and the Baron's Fortress to think about what you did on YouTube! Reanne: i am Reanne Griffith! you are considered the worst lover of Paramount Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures, along with the other subsidiaries of Viacom and Time Warner, and even much worse than Moe and Joe! Thank god, Moe and Joe are killed and dead for good! Mirabelle: i am Mirabelle Haywood! and Julie will have to call all of the stores worldwide to not sell you anything for Teens and Adults or Anything made by Warner Bros., Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Turner Entertainment, Comedy Central, TV Land, Spike, VH1, MTV, Nelvana, TNT, TBS, New Line Cinema, The Lego Company, HBO, DC Comics, CBS, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, FUNimation, Sony Pictures Animation, DreamWorks, Hasbro, FremantleMedia, Blue Sky Studios, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Craig McCracken, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Michael Bay, Max Fleischer, Video Brinquedo, Thunderbean Animation, Van Beuren Animation Studios, Activision, Ubisoft, Mojang, Midway, and Scott Cawthon! You will be Grounded until The Lion King Broadway's 20th anniversary in November 2017! Ellie: I am Ellie Craft! and i will not allow you to daydream about the Looney Tunes until further notice! and why, it's because they are from Warner Bros. Pictures! You will also be doing endless amount of chores and community service! Anna: I am Anna Robinson! and i will call Santa Claus to only bring you lumps of coal for Christmas and your teachers to give you F-s and you will be sent to China after Christmas Day and stay in that country until Chinese New Year of 2018 and until you will become a good 10 year old boy! Olivia: I am Olivia Dinkley! There will be No bullying people, No stealing things, No Computer, No Fake Videocasette Openings, No Anything that is either Rated NC-17, Rated PG-13 or Rated R, No going out with your Friends like Dora The Explorer, Warren Cook, Ally, or Moe and Joe, No Anything made by Warner Bros. Pictures, Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon, Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Turner Entertainment, Comedy Central, TV Land, Spike, VH1, MTV, Nelvana Limited, TNT, TBS, New Line Cinema, The Lego Company, HBO, DC Comics, CBS, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, FUNimation, Sony Pictures Animation, DreamWorks, Hasbro, FremantleMedia Enterprises, Blue Sky Studios, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Craig McCracken, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Michael Bay, Max Fleischer, Video Brinquedo, Thunderbean Animation, Van Beuren Animation Studios, Activision, Ubisoft, Mojang, Midway, and Scott Cawthon, No Nickelodeon Universe, No Warner Bros. Movie World, No Going to the Movies, No WWE, No Sporting Events, No Monster Jam, No G.I. Joe, No Transformers, No Marvel or DC Comic Books, and No Gun Shops! Hannah: I am Hannah, or Hana Chan! There Will also be no Burger King, No KFC, No Arby's, No White Castle, No Chuck E Cheese's, No Peter Piper Pizza, No Chick-Fil-A, No Captain D's, No Starbucks, No Panda Express, No Arctic Circle, No Cereals that are made by Quaker Oats or Post, No Pepsi, No Diet Pepsi, No Mountain Dew, No Diet Mountain Dew, No Sierra Mist, No Mug Root Beer, No Aquafina Water, No Gatorade, and No Other Beverages made By The Pepsi Cola Company! Mrs. Finster: I am Mrs. Finster, and you are considered the worst student i have ever seen in my classroom, and the only things you will eat and drink are healthy foods and drinks like Fruits, Vegetables, Chinese food, Japanese food, South Korean food, Water and Milk that are Not expired or contaminated, or made by the Pepsi Cola Company, Zevia Soda, and V8 Fusion! Principal Prickly: I am Principal Prickly, and you are considered to be the worst 4th grade student that i will be going to be having for the 2017 to 2018 school year! Ratso Catso: Oh no! I Hate the Healthy Foods you mentioned! I really hate when you give me punishments! Julie: I'm Sorry, Ratso Catso! Fruits, Vegetables, Milk and Water that are not expired, contaminated, or made by the Pepsi Cola Company, Zevia Soda, and V8 Fusion are the only foods and drinks that you will have until The Lion King Broadway's 20th anniversary this November!! Sarah West (FloraDiamond): you can only read books that are not for Teens or Adults, related to your favorite hobbies, Rated NC-17, Rated PG-13 or Rated R, or made by Warner Bros. Pictures, Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon, Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Turner Entertainment, Comedy Central, TV Land, Spike, VH1, MTV, Nelvana Limited, TNT, TBS, New Line Cinema, The Lego Company, HBO, DC Comics, CBS, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, FUNimation, Sony Pictures Animation, DreamWorks, Hasbro, FremantleMedia Enterprises, Blue Sky Studios, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Craig McCracken, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Michael Bay, Max Fleischer, Video Brinquedo, Thunderbean Animation, Van Beuren Animation Studios, Activision, Ubisoft, Mojang, Midway, and Scott Cawthon, like Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Hansel and Gretel, The Lion King books, Super WHY books, Disney Princess books, Shimajirō books imported from Japan, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood books, Little Einsteins books, Beauty and the Beast books, Princess Stories, fan-made stories featuring Kooky Von Koopa, Star Butterfly, and Strawberry Shortcake Books! Reanne: I even agree with Sarah West, we also called all the modern pop music artists like Justin Bieber, Rihanna, Beyonce, Jay Z, Drake, Ed Sheeran, Meghan Trainor, Rebecca Black, Justin Timberlake, P!nk, and Pharrell Williams to banned you from coming to their concerts! You can also listen to Elton John, Disney soundtrack, Am American Tail soundtrack, Fievel Goes West soundtrack, and Fantasia soundtrack. You will also watch The Lion King both film and broadway everyday with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates. Ratso Catso: Screw You Reanne, you 4 eyes you idiot orange loser, i which you were dead in the London Blitz back in 1940! Julie: That's it, Ratso Catso, for wishing Reanne Griffith dead in a horrible time! You are going to bed early! Go to Bed right now! And there will absolutely be no dinner for you tonight and starting tomorrow, you will watch The Lion King Broadway with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and you will do lots of chores and community service! Now go while I call Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates on the phone and tell them that what have you done and they you will watch The Lion King both film and broadway everyday for a hugest amount of time! Ratso Catos: No Please, everybody, i will be a good 10 year old boy! i'm sorry! Julie: Your apologies will not work, Ratso Catso! Now get upstairs to bed and that is final while I call Shimajirō and his friends on the phone about this!! Ratso Catso (crying upstairs to his bedroom): (Plum Pudding's crying voice) Category:Goanimate V3 Wiki Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West